


This Time I'm Choosing To Lead With My Heart

by GotNoTIme



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, Mention of blood, not graphic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-11
Updated: 2015-03-11
Packaged: 2018-03-17 11:06:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3526928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GotNoTIme/pseuds/GotNoTIme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke meets with Lexa for the first time after the battle.  Its time to decide between continued peace or another war.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Time I'm Choosing To Lead With My Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Here is some more angst to get you ready for the show.

  
It had been two weeks since the battle of Mount Weather. After Lexa had taken the army and left, it was up to Clarke and Octavia to get into the mountain.  
Using the body chute they were able to meet up with Bellamy and from there on it had been a blood bath.  Without the army they had to change tactics. It was time to worry about her people no matter the cost.  
  
Just as Lexa had done.  
  
So Clarke destroyed the generator.  
  
And everybody burned.  
  
She killed Cage and his father, took a knife to their throats. After the blood shed was over, they only made it out with 21 of the kidnapped sky people and a few more from the ark. 79 of the original hundred were dead, along with 12 more people from the ark who had been taken by the President.  
  
She saved her people and left the rest to burn.  
  
Two weeks since Lexa had left.  
Two weeks since their kiss.  
Two weeks since Clarke saw Lexa lock away her heart and return to being the Commander.  
  
The worst part was that Clarke understood. Because she did the same thing. The blood of those children were on her hands, it didn't matter anymore. Clarke's position would always keep her stained in red.  
  
The alliance with the grounders was neither broken nor strong.  
  
No one knew what this meant. Not until the two leaders would see each other again.  
Then a path would be chosen.  
There could be continued peace.  
Or  
A new war.  
  
Clarke walked through Tondc with Bellamy, Octavia, her mother, and ten guards.  
The place was slowly being rebuilt, and the grounders were trying to start a new life where they no longer had to live in fear of the mountain.  
  
Stopping in a clearing outside the commander's tent they waited and finally Lexa stepped out, Indra and her guard close behind.  
  
No one said a word as the two women stepped away from their people and made their way towards each other.  
  
"You left"  
  
Only Lexa could hear the quiet words.  
  
"I had to.  I had think with my-"  
  
"Yeah, your head not your heart. I understand now"  
  
"How?"  Lexa could see that Clarke understood, but it didn't look like she would ever forgive her. And although Lexa knew she had to do what she did, she would never forgive herself for leaving Clarke alone if front of that door.  
  
"Because I had to do it to, in my heart I wanted to save everyone in that mountain.  But that would not work and I would never have been able to save my people.” Clarke looked deep into the commander's eyes.

“So I let them burn, I let children burn Lexa.  I only made it out with half of my clan. But now the mountain has fallen and there is no longer a threat hanging above us."  
  
There was a pause and both women took in the situation.  Knowing what needed to happen next, Clarke continued.  
  
"We have both lost many of our people, the death needs to stop. I do not wish to have war with you."  
"I never meant for it to end this way-" Lexa tried to explain but Clarke cut her off.  
“Stop"  
Clarke didn't want to hear it. This was them talking leader to leader, no more Clarke and Lexa.  
  
"I know you did this for your people, but that does not mean I can forget that you left me to die."  
  


Suddenly their private conversation was interrupted by a voice from the surrounding area.  "Enough of this talk, we have our people back we no longer need to make peace with the Skye people. Blood must have blood!"  
The angry rant came from one of the grounders.  As he finished speaking he brought his arm back and flung forward his dagger. It happened so fast Clarke barely had time to realize the knife was aimed at her. Suddenly she was falling to the ground and there was a gasp of pain followed by screams from the crowd. Clarke felt nothing, looking up she saw Lexa standing where she had been with her back to her.  
  
"Put him on the tree"  
A few of Lexa’s people grabbed the man and brought him to be tied up.  
The rest of the crowd was still stunned in place. That was when Lexa turned around and Clarke lost her breath. Lexa was holding her chest, blood was seeping through her fingers to the forest floor. She dropped to her knees in front of Clarke.  
  
"It seems you shall get your blood Clarke, my own, for the people you lost in the mountain."  
  
"No no no" Clarke scrambled to her knees until she was in front of the commander.  
"I got my blood, I slit the president’s throat, they are the ones who killed my people, not you"  
  
People finally started to move as Clarke pushed Lexa to the ground, she screamed at her friends, calling for rags and something to carry the commander on.  
  
"Why did you do this?! Two weeks ago you left me at that mountain and now you take a knife for me!"  
Clarke was hysteric as she cradled the commander close, waiting for something to be brought to her so that she could stop the blood that was draining away from Lexa.  
  
"I could not let my people die for you Clarke, but I, Lexa, not the commander.  Will die for you a hundred times.”  There was a pause as Lexa tried to breath through the pain.  

“I think my spirit was brought here to love you.  Even though I tried to fight it"  
  
"You stupid warrior! It's really hard to stay mad at you when you sacrifice yourself for me.  Damnit Lexa, I told you before, I need your spirit to stay where it is!"  
  
Lexa was losing consciousness and Clarke felt herself being pushed back.  Abby was working away and barking orders trying to save the woman's life. She may not like her, but she knew she was the key to peace and she knew Clarke wouldn't be the same if she died.  
Trying to show Lexa to use her humanity was the only thing that was keeping Clarke from losing her own.  
  
As Lexa's eyes closed and blackness started to seep over her she heard Clarke whisper in her ear.  
  
"I am weak for you too"

**Author's Note:**

> My Tumblr is Charlieismyotherhalf.tumbr.com  
> Feel free to give suggestions or prompts.


End file.
